movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron
(That great day in Sheeptopia) (however) (Phone rings) (loudly) (Song starts) (and plays) Darla: Hey Jimmy. Jimmy: Hey Darla. Darla: Is the wedding today? Jimmy: Yeah, you know it can be a good one. Darla: We'll spread the world, Hurray! Jimmy: Yes, Sir. (Scat) Jimmy: Hey Dexter. Darla: Hey Sapphire, We'll surprise Aaron today. Sapphire: I'll be there. Just explain where. All: Then we'll all celebrate. PPGs: Yay! All: Cause it's a wedding day. Dwarfs: Hurray! Kittens: Fun for everyone. All: It's a wedding day. Pooh and the Gang: Yay! Junkyard Gang: Time for a big surprise. All: It's a wedding day. The Bluecheese Boys: Whoopee! Pollyanna Girls: He'll never believe his eyes. (Song keeps going) (and carrying on) Comquateater: Hey Vinnie. Julimoda: And Fester. Eilonwy: Rupert, The beautiful wedding's today. Rupert: Really?! Eilonwy: If you bring them a gift, They'll give you a lift. Rupert: if you're sure, then what may I ask for? Ellie: Hey Galagolias. Galagolias: Hey Ellie. Ellie: Better get on over there now. Fievel: No problem! Catricia: You can count on me. Andrea: And our dad and Theodore will get better. Rupert: Oh wow! Wallace: Believe it or not! All: That it's a wedding day. Warners: Wow! Christopher Robin: And as long as we remember, SD should really be good at drawing sketch designs too with other Cartoon Network, Walt Disney, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Klasky Csupo, CBS, and other company characters too! All: It's a wedding day. Kittens: Hurray! Johnny Bravo: The rest of us Cartoon Network, Walt Disney, Nickelodeon, Klasky Csupo, CBS, and other company characters want to be drawn for more poses in other drawing sketch designs too! Because it's the greatest time we'll ever have! All: It's a wedding day. Hamtaro Crew: All right! Pikachu: Pikachu! All: It's a wedding day. Yay! Duckman: Whoopie! (Song ends) (and stops) (Later, Souffle finishes the cake) Souffle: Perfect. (The cake is finished) Thomas: Looks fine to me. Christian: Perfect. Success. George: Very fancy. Bunny-Bunny: And sensational too. (Another later) (however) (Lammy puts on a white skirt) (with sandals) (Flowers on her head) (a white vest) (Then the veil) (gloves) (Song starts) (and plays) Lammy: I'm Lammy and I'm Aaron's love interest, I rule everything, it's really not that hard, I'm in charge of it all and I like it that way, 'Cause everyone has to do what I say! I'm Lammy and I being the wedding bride. palace? They say, do this. You say, yes, with pleasure. Do that. They say, yes, with pleasure. Give me this. They say, yes, your pleasure. Bring me that. They say, yes, with pleasure. That's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong, Yeah, that's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong. (hums) (Song ends) (and stops) (Meanwhile) (however) Turkey: Your lord, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Diamond, That Aaron Sheepish and Lammy are getting married, I saw it with my own eyes. Yes. I'll do it. No, I just can't. (feels worried) (Lionel snores and chuckles) (happily) (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK) (Lionel gasps) (Door opens) (up) Lionel: Well, Come in. COME IN! Turkey: Your lordship... Lionel: So you've managed to capture and make the heroes slaves. Explain. Turkey: It's not that... Lionel: What is it? Tell me now. Turkey: But sir... Lionel: No matter. We have important things to discuss. Love interests to find for us villains, best friends to hire, and some kids to give birth to. All that sort of list carrying things. Turkey: That's what... Lionel: Here, have some toys. Like trains and boats, buddy. Turkey: But... Lionel: Good thing SD does great sketch design poses with villains and heroes in them, eh? Turkey: But will you please listen once? Lionel: Okay. More villains. I'll, hereby, hire... Um, who else would you like to hire? Turkey: No wait, Diamond, Please wait. Lionel: Okay. If there's other characters, that want more sketch designs, then... who are the characters that AS wants in them? Turkey: Sir, It's Aaron and Lammy. They're getting married. Lionel: Draw Aaron and Lammy getting married? Good choice. Even if it is good news, that is-- (DUN DUN DUN!) Lionel: A couple are what? (Turkey gasps) Lionel: Why, you crazy, devil turkey! Turkey: No Sire! Be careful with that anger! Lionel: Chicken! (SWIPE!) (Turkey grins) Turkey: Don't Lionel! Don't! Lionel: Crazy fool! It's been a while since Theodore and Roginald are still recovering from their accidents! Turkey: It's not that personal! You should get use to them including Stephen and Sandy's you wrecked last year! Lionel: A likely story! Turkey: But I'm serious, Sir! You gotta leave them alone in their weddings from now on! Lionel: The whole thing was a plot! Turkey: But Diamond, It's important. You can't interrupt them in their weddings anymore, It's against the sign saying "No Villains Allowed". Lionel: What? What's that you say? Turkey: No Villains Allowed, Sir. That's why we can't capture them when it's a wedding day. Lionel: You think it's true, don't you? (KISS) Lionel: Ho-ho! You're right! (SLICE!) (Gut Wrench scream) (THUD!) (Wilhelm scream) Turkey: But sir, You gotta take my advice and leave them be from now on. Lionel: Think that's a problem? Well, we'll hire more villains. Since SD may wish to do more Total Drama Adventures and The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series. Turkey: No, No, Lionel. It's just a big joke the whole time. Lionel: He will do more Total Drama Adventures and The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series. And if he has interest in Puss in Boots of Star Command and Star Wars, he may wish to do them if he has the brain for it. Turkey: Yes, Sir. Lionel: We'll see. (Later, Aaron sprints) (like a bullet) Stimpy: What's your rush? Ren: And what are you doing? Aaron: I got a wedding today. Both: Oh. Stimpy: Don't forget your tuxedo, Aaron. Ren: And the rings you have. Aaron: Check. Check. Cat: And top hat too. Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Disney Through The Decades, 1950sDisney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Disney Through The Decades, 1950s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aC6kY5k1zgw 2:46 HTF Characters: Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, There's no time to sit and worry, Decorate the park and the scene and make it pretty green. (everyone gets prepared) Bloo: Make sure the flowers are really smelly. Mac: And some decorations too. Doug and Friends: The time is going fast and we got to finish fast, Cause today is the wedding day. Jaq: Right on time as usual. (Later) (however) (Theodore is on his bed) Theodore: (moans) Can someone turn on the TV for a show, Please? Roginald: Here you go, Theodore. (TV turns on) (like magic) Announcer: It's the Wedding show where you'll see new couples getting married. Cause today it's Aaron Sheepish and Lammy are our couple getting married today. So stay tune when this have brought you by Wool. (Theodore gasps) Aaron: Hope Lammy's ready. Pecky: She's coming. Owen: If she can. Vilburt: That's why we're patient. Archimedes Q. Porter: On the contrary, Guys. Contrary. All: Okay. (Fanfare) (Ta-da! Cartoon sound effect) Kittens: Make way. Make way. The bride is here. Eds: Hooray! (We look back) (and gasp) (Lammy looks lovely) Aaron: Wow. She's beautiful. Priscilla: And lovely too. (Kark saw this on TV) Kark: Man! The weddings the heroes have, the more kids will get. Even though I wish to have more buddies helping me. (Lammy walks forward) (toward Aaron) Aaron: I'm speechless. (feels impressed) Aaron: Shall we? Lammy: Pleasure. (Mayor of Townsville is seeing this on TV who sighs) Mayor of Townsville: This is the most lovely wedding I've ever seen. Archimedes: Gang, We have gathered here in the Sheeptopia park for these lovely sheeps. One's a part of the Nature + Imagine band and the other's has a pickle for a friend. All: Yup. Archimedes: Well then, Aaron, You will have Lammy to be your most humble wife? Hmm? Aaron: Sure do. Archimedes: And Lammy, You will have Aaron to be your most humble husband? Yes? Lammy: May will. Archimedes: Good. Good. Soon Sheeptopia will honor you with glee and joy, It'll prayer for God for your marriage for peace and harmony and so I will now pronounce you, Sheep and wife. Both: Yes! (They kiss each other) (and hug) (Bells ring as we cheered and clapped) (and whistled) (They place their wedding rings on each other's fingers and hold hands) (and shake them) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Dyke saw this on TV) Dyke: Sheesh. More weddings? And more kids coming? Ah well. Anyone can get used to weddings. Rat-Ball: Here's your $50, Mr. Pardee. Dyke: Thanks, Rat-Ball. (Song starts) (and plays) Kirk: All the things I've done before this They don't mean a thing And all the words spoken before this Won't be said again Gregory: Suddenly so much of me has no need to pretend There's nothin' like the truth to bring her back to you And everyone I've met before this ain't seen me with you Graffiction: Angel, angel, angel Angel, my angel, my angel Yoses: You're the only one who knows what I go through Sometimes you even feel it more than me, baby Phineas: And I don't know how I ever got by without you There's nothing like the truth When you've got nothing left to lose And every night I thank the universe that I found you All: Angel, my angel, my angel Nia: And I don't have to wonder What the world thinks about me I know you're in my corner You're always surrounding me With your love All: Oh, angel, ooo Gladys: And if we all explode See we would never know But I just hope the pieces of my soul Reach out to you, to find my angel All: Angel, my angel, my angel, ooo (Song ends) (and stops) (Later on) (however) (Lionel read the headlines) Turkey: Told you. Lionel: I guess you're right. But we still must find more villain love interests and give birth to some kids. (Beer reads the headlines) Beer: Hey, guys. Come and check this newspaper out. It appears to me that Aaron and Lammy are married. Whiskey: (pukes) Oh darn. Rum: Oh boy. More weddings. And more kids. Vermouth: No offense, But I've got a empty vermouth bottle. Beer: Let me refill the bottles for you. None taken. (POUR from barrels) (the bottles are refilled) (Dionna Blazzers saw the headlines) Dionna: Oh man! I hate kids! Let's suppose I'll get used to them! Aaron: They always made these good headlines of our weddings. Lammy: Yeah. Pretty darn good. Aaron: Oh. Baa. Lammy: Very good. We'll be getting more adopted kids, no doubt. (Scene ends) (and stops) (three logos are seen) Category:Weddings Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Specials